


I need you

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Friends to Lovers, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: SPN ABO Bingo 2019Square Filled: Dean/Donna





	1. The Phone Call

Dean liked the Donna from the first moment heet her, but he just thought she was a beta until he met her again at the fat-sucker spa. Her suppressants had started to wear off a little over the course of the few days she was spending there. He hadn't had the chance to follow up on that revelation, though. Not with all of the monsters and end of the world nonsense he and Sam were constantly facing. And every time he'd met up with her after that, there had been more monsters and her suppressants had never waivered. As a sheriff, she obviously didn't want the whole world to know she was an Omega and was going to great lengths to maintain that image. He was proud of her and impressed. And he'd never admit that he would spend night alone in his room in the bunker wondering what her full scent would smell like… what her body would feel like pressed between him and the mattress. 

It was more than that though. He'd had to fight every instinct he had while watching Doug break up with her. Her heart was broken and Dean wanted nothing more than to punch the mustached Beta in the face. But Donna had pulled herself together and dealt with it with all strength Dean had come to admire her for. 

He'd wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and hold her. Cherish her. Tell her that he'd never hurt her. That he'd be the Alpha she deserved. But he didn't. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't take an Omega. Not with the life he led….

So he'd swallowed the words and gotten in the car and tried to forget about it. 

Until he got a phone call he’d only dreamed of getting…

“Dean… I…” Her voice was shaky. “I'm so sorry to b...bother you b...but…” He heard her take a breath, “I need you…” 

 

+++

Dean sat up straight. “Donna… what's wrong? What happened?” His hunter instincts kicking in, he started grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. 

“Oh… well. It… fudge this is so…. Embarrassing.” She stuttered, sounding out of breath and flustered. 

“Donna?”

“Dean…. I… I didn't know who else to call… who else to trust… but… my… my… I need…”

“What do you need, Donna?” He wasn't sure when he picked up on the fact that this wasn't a hunt related call. His alpha instincts had taken over, pushing the hunter ones aside, and his voice had deepened without thinking about it.

“Alpha… I need an alpha…” Dean was too stunned to answer. Was he really hearing this? Was he dreaming? Everything Alpha in him was screaming, why was he waiting?! Get in the car and go to her, you dumbass. When he didn't respond she continued, sounding like she was holding back tears… “I… I know I'm not your type… but… I…”

“I'm on my way, Omega. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."


	2. Another Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of I Need You.  
> Dean is on his way to Donna... But her heat is a bit too much.
> 
> Written for SPN ABO Bingo Round 4  
> Square Filled: Heat

Donna lay in her bed, covered in sweat. How many showers had she taken trying to cool off? How many times had she cum on that fake know? She'd lost count before she'd made the phone call. 

How many times had she second guessed that very call? So many times. It was over an 8 hour drive from Kansas to Stillwater, Minnesota. And as the hours ticked by she wondered if she should have just tried to handle this on her own. Instead of bothering Dean.

Her phone was in her hand before she really knew what she was doing.

"Donna? I'm still 3 hours out…" his voice came through the speaker of her phone and fresh slick covered her thighs. 

She moaned and rubbed her legs together, desperate for the friction. " Alpha… I… I mean, Dean." She tried to regain her composure. "I just… I just wanted to say that you don't have to. Ya know… I… I will be okay… i… you don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

"Omega." His voice was firm and it did things to her body she couldn't describe. "If I didn't want you, I wouldn't be making this drive. Risking every speed trap, to get to you."

She bite her lip as a whimper threatened to escape her. He wanted her??? 

"Now. Tell me where you are Omega. On your bed?"

"Uh huh." 

He takes playfully. "Use your words, Omega."

"Yes. Yes I'm on my bed."

"Naked?" 

"Yep." She responded letting her Minnesota accent end on an exaggerated pop sound. 

"Good. Now…"

Her mind was a haze as he talked to her. Directing her movements. Never in her life had she dared have phone sex. It wasn't something good girls did. Besides, her previous relationships had all been betas, and she'd been desperate enough to try and make that work. What Alpha would want her anyway?

Now here she was in the worst heat she'd ever experienced, working a fake knot in and out if her drenched cunt at the instruction of the hottest man she'd ever met. 

"Faster, Omega." He instructed. 

"Alpha… alpha I'm gonna…" she wanted, her body shaking as she worked herself closer and closer to that edge.

"That's it. Cum for me. Cum on that knot like it's mine." 

She screamed as she came. Her body clenching around the fake knot buried deep inside her. How long was it before she picked up the phone again? She didn't know. But his voice was soothing on the other end. 

"That's my girl" he said.

"Dean…." A yawn cut her off. 

"It's okay, beautiful." He answered. "Drink some water and then take a nap. I'll be there soon."

She nodded though he couldn't see her. "Yea… okay."


End file.
